


the birthday (boy) of his dreams

by sobbestories



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, and kisses, and sander is obviously giving him a great present, birthday video :), but also emo, it's robbe's birthday, the type of story that just makes you feel single, very very very much fluff, you might tear up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobbestories/pseuds/sobbestories
Summary: it's august 20th, robbe's seventeenth birthday, and sander intends to make it his most special one yet. just a thought of what could happen between the two of them on this special day. <3
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 23
Kudos: 112





	the birthday (boy) of his dreams

It was a late, Wednesday summer evening, the sun was setting down the sky, falling asleep, dipping beneath the horizon and coloring the sky in an orange and red Robbe had never seen before so beautifully.

Robbe’s thoughts had completely wandered off to summer memories and all the magical, lyrical moments him and Sander had lived through together during their first summer as a couple ever, as the colors of the sky reminded him of how beautiful and meaningful life was, and how much he had always wished to enjoy it just as much as he finally did right now.

This summer had been the summer of his life, the one they always talked about in movies or dreamt of in books, the one Robbe had always wanted to experience so badly as it seemed like one of the best dreams that could ever become reality.

And all of it happened. Because Sander happened.

  
Sander had made him feel like he was the only person that mattered in the world, and frankly, Sander was that to him, as well. There was nobody else. There never could be. Sander was the first person to have ever made him feel like he was alive, like he was good being himself, like life had hidden treasures Robbe had never known about but suddenly discovered time after time now that Sander was in his life. The sunset was one of those treasures.

Sander always said the sunset reminded him of him. He always said it was calm and peaceful, extravagantly colorful, particularly spectacular and brief, yet indescribably beautiful. Just like you, he said. Seemingly ordinary, yet so peculiarly beautiful and so incredibly gorgeous that he couldn’t ever look away.

Sander made him feel special. Just as special as the sunset. Just as special as the memories you made on a Wednesday summer evening. And it made life feel splendid.

Robbe was taken out of his thoughts as his laptop started making sounds, his gaze falling on a message filling up his screen telling him that the one person he couldn’t get off of his mind was calling him. And of course he was. It was his birthday tomorrow, after all.

‘’Hi there, pretty one.’’ Sander said, eyes looking love stoned, as his face appeared on Robbe’s screen, him looking more handsome than he had ever done. He didn’t know how he did it or how he was capable of being _that_ flawless, but he _did_ know that it completely took his breath away every single time again.

Robbe giggled from the compliment, never getting enough of them, his eyes looking down at his hands, them playing with each other’s fingernails, as he looked up again to meet Sander’s never-ending adoring gaze.

‘’So how does it feel to still be young right now?’’

The brunet snorted, shaking his head. ‘’I’m sure you’d like to know, being an adult and all.’’

‘’That’s exactly why I’m dating you, Ijzermans. You keep my spirit young.’’

The two boys laughed, just observing the other and enjoying each other’s presence. Silence fell for a few seconds, but it was a good silence. A soothing silence. One that made you feel safe and loved, one that made everything else around you suddenly not matter that much anymore.

It was crazy how even Sander’s silence and the sound of his breath could make Robbe feel like he was on top of the world.

‘’So what do you have planned for me tomorrow, then?’’

Sander raised his eyebrows, as he licked his lips and gave Robbe a mischievous look. ‘’Absolutely nothing. I have no idea what you’re talking about.’’

‘’Oh, come onnnn. You can’t just tease me this way and make me wait another full day.’’

‘’You’re blaming _me_ for being a tease? Now that sounds unfair, baby.’’ Robbe’s heart skipped a beat as he knew exactly what Sander was talking about. His cheeks flushed bright red as he remembered whatever they had done last night, the memories wanting him to go back to that moment so badly all of a sudden. It wasn’t like it had been the first time they had done something like that, or experienced a moment like that together, but for some reason every single time with Sander felt special. Just as special as the sunset. Just as special as the memories you made on a Wednesday summer evening.

Sander laughed softly as he clearly noticed Robbe’s flustered cheeks, changing the subject quickly because, even though he loved having moments like that with Robbe, video calling or not, he didn’t want to go there right now. Not just before midnight. Not just before his birthday. ‘’You’ll find out eventually, impatient one.’’

‘’But-‘’

‘’No.’’

‘’ _Sander…’’_

‘’Remember _my_ birthday? You waited until my exact birth time before finally giving me my present. Which, was incredible by the way. But you have no right to be impatient with me.’’

And he was right. Robbe was _that_ kind of person who was extra enough to wait until the exact moment Sander was born, as somehow, that made the moment feel more meaningful. And, he just liked teasing Sander and making him wait all day. If there was anything Robbe adored, it was Sander shuffling on his feet all day and making pouty faces just because he wanted to receive a present he was very excited for. It was the softest look on him- a side he didn’t get to see that much. Or at least, not around other people, anyway.

‘’A few more hours, then I’ll come over to you, and you’ll see that the wait was worth it. I hope.’’

Robbe smiled lovingly, observing Sander’s face that suddenly turned slightly insecure, him obviously doubting whether whatever he had planned for Robbe was going to be good enough. Sander always wondered if he was good enough. And Robbe told him time after time, again and again, that he was. He didn’t care how many times he would have to say it. He would say it just as many times as Sander needed him to. And then, eventually, one day, he’d hopefully finally believe him.

Robbe moved closer to the screen, blinking a few times as the twinkles in his eyes moved rapidly.

‘’I know it will be.’’ He whispered, making Sander’s doubtful look immediately change into a peaceful one, one that said: there’s no need to doubt myself. Not around Robbe.

Sander looked down at the screen, his eyes suddenly turning wide as he started moving up and down on his chair like a four-year-old kid going to school for the first time. ‘’Look at the time.’’

Robbe looked down too, seeing the clock had stroke midnight, his birthday finally having started. He just knew today was going to be the best birthday he had ever had. Because of his friends sharing it with him, because of his mom being healthy at home, because of life being good and wonderful. But most of all, because it was gonna be the first time sharing it together with Sander, and no sunset, no Wednesday summer evening could ever live up to that.

‘’My beautiful boy just turned seventeen!’’ Sander’s face looked happier than it had ever done, as he moved himself towards the camera to kiss it, resulting in a giggle from Robbe.

‘’Ugh, how I wish you were here to give me a real one.’’ Robbe sighed, as he just sat there, studying Sander sitting behind the camera, looking extremely handsome and making him want to go over to his house in a heartbeat.

‘’You will tomorrow. I’m sorry for not being there with you right now. But you know I still had something to finish for your present. And tomorrow I’ll stay with you for as long as you want.’’

‘’Forever?’’

‘’Forever.’’

**

Robbe got up from the couch within a second when he heard the doorbell ring. Finally. His birthday had been great so far- he had spent it with his mom for most of the day, just eating a cake she had baked for him and re-watching old family videos on their tv. It had been so nice, _wholesome_ really, as he enjoyed spending time with his mom incredibly much, especially now that she was doing so well. But his birthday would never be as perfect without Sander. He had never spent one with him until now, but he just knew he was gonna feel so special and loved, knowing Sander would make him feel like the only person that mattered in the world- something he always did.

When Robbe opened the door, he felt two familiar arms around him before he was able to blink. The arms lifted him up into the air, turning him around in circles and dragging him with him towards the living room. Robbe wrapped his arms around Sander’s neck in an instant, burying his face into the crook of his neck while he let himself be guided.

‘’Hi there, my beautiful birthday boy.’’ Sander whispered into his ear, as he sat himself down on the couch, dragging Robbe onto his lap, one knee on both sides of his legs. He quickly looked around, making sure Robbe’s mom wasn’t there, finally reaching up to his face to steal a long-awaited, warm and soothing kiss.

Robbe’s arms were still wrapped around Sander’s neck, as he dug his hands into his boyfriend’s soft hair, pulling it softly as he felt Sander’s left hand cupping the side of his waist, his right hand travelling over his back. He always felt so small, yet so safe within his grip, like he was finally arriving home, his home being his most favorite person in the entire world.

Sander’s lips explored his, the kiss feeling like the best one they had so far, just like every single other one they shared. The things he did to him, the things he made him feel, already were the best birthday present he could’ve ever asked for. Sander was the best present he could’ve ever asked for.

As Sander’s lips left his with a pop, he brushed his nose against Robbe’s and stared into his eyes with the most present and lovable twinkle.

‘’How has your day been so far, baby?’’ He asked quietly, his hands caressing Robbe’s back over the fabric of his white shirt, his fingertips creating goosebumps all over the brunet’s upper body. Robbe had never felt this loved.

The brunet smiled. ‘’It’s been great. But right now, it’s perfect.’’

Sander laughed softly, the crinkles beneath his eyes appearing, as he pressed his forehead against Robbe’s, pushing his head back a little. ‘’How’s that?’’

‘’Because my best present just arrived.’’ Sander wrapped his arms around Robbe’s waist, pulling him in as close as possible and pressing his lips against his once again. Robbe cupped Sander’s face with both hands, pressing his upper body against his. It was insane how well they fitted together. Their bodies, their lips. Even the pace of their breaths and their heartbeats. Everything was perfect.

Sander moved his lips to Robbe’s cheek, kissing his laugh lines down to his jaw, making Robbe giggle and dig his face into the crook of his neck again, brushing his nose against the soft skin. Fuck, he smelled like cozy winter nights. And that was Robbe’s favorite smell.

‘’Speaking of. I guess it’s time for me to give you your present.’’

Robbe released himself from Sander’s neck, backing down a little to be able to study Sander’s face. His eyes looked hopeful, yet nervous as well.

‘’What is it?’’

Sander snorted. ‘’Your face is hilarious right now.’’

‘’Sander…’’

The blonde pressed another kiss against his lips after he let out the softest giggle. ‘’Sorry. Just grab your phone and check your email.’’

Robbe frowned, not being sure why Sander wanted him to check his email, now being even more confused by what was supposed to happen. He knew Sander had always been full of surprises, and that they had always been amazing, but somehow, on a day like this, Robbe couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. Nobody had ever surprised him that big on his birthday before. Not in the way he knew Sander would.

So the brunet opened his email carefully, seeing a new one slide in, noticing that Sander slid away his own phone into his pocket at the same second. His nerves were so present, he hadn’t even noticed he had gotten it out in the first place.

_“Happy birthday to the love of my life, x S”_

Robbe smiled reading the subject of the email and opened it immediately, suddenly losing all nerves and not being anxious at all anymore to be surprised by whatever it was. He trusted Sander. He always could. He always would. And the tiny details like these made that trust grow even bigger.

A link to a YouTube video appeared. _What the fuck?_

As Robbe clicked on it, the video showed some footage of Robbe sitting on his bed, asking Sander to come over and cuddle with him. The video was from ages ago, sometime around Valentine’s Day. It made Robbe’s heart swell enormously.

“Saaaander. Stop filming me!” Sander’s giggle echoed throughout the background. 

“Come on, just come here and cuddle with me. I’ve been waiting all day.” The video showed Robbe reaching out his arms towards Sander, as he let himself fall back down on the bed, ending up cuddling his pillow as Sander kept filming him.

Sander walked towards the bed more closely, sitting down next to Robbe who now moved the pillow in front of his face. “Sander, stop! I look like shit. Please, just put it away and cuddle me. I want to hold you so badly.” 

Sander was heard to let out a scoff. “You don’t look like shit. You never do. Fuck, Robbe. You look like a fucking dream lying here next to me.”

“Sander...” Robbe’s cheeks flushed bright red.

“Admit it. And I’ll cuddle you.”

“Admit what?”

“That you’re beautiful. Gorgeous. _Fucking_ handsome.”

Robbe’s giggled loudly. “Sander!”

“What? It’s just facts.”

“Just... come here and let me kiss you.” Robbe reached his arms out towards Sander who let himself be pulled on top, as the phone dropped and now only showed the ceiling, sounds of lips kissing each other and giggles of pure bliss and happiness being heard in the background.

Then the video faded to black. And music started playing. And it was _their_ song. Of course Sander chose Wildfire.

The video showed footage Sander had taken of the both of them, or just him, or just Robbe- all shots he had taken throughout the almost nine months they had now spent together as a couple. Shots of them cuddling, lying down in a hammock when summer started, them sitting in front of the fireplace when winter hit. Videos of Sander waiting for Robbe at school or at their Chernobyl place, his face lighting up as soon as he walked around the corner. Videos of them lying in bed together, sometimes naked, sometimes not. Videos of Sander playing with Robbe’s hair, or Robbe lying down on his chest and drawing circles or writing soft sentences on his shirt with his fingers. Videos of Sander riding his bike with Robbe on the back, the shot focusing on Robbe’s arms wrapped around his waist and then moving back to Sander who just smiled like a complete in love idiot. Videos of Robbe putting on Sander’s clothes in the mirror, them being way too big for him, but making Sander let out a long “aw” and walking up to him to hug him from behind, hiding his face into the crook of Robbe’s neck and kissing it, as he looked like the most handsome and gorgeous boy he had ever seen in the entire world. Videos of the two of them making croques together, Robbe completely failing and telling Sander to stop filming as it was embarrassing enough already.

“They taste great!” Sander screamed from behind the camera, his mouth full, Robbe’s face turning into disbelief.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“No, I’m saying that because you did a great job. And because your smile is goddamn gorgeous and suits you _so_ well.” 

Robbe giggled, taking the camera over from Sander, to now film him instead.

“You are the goddamn gorgeous one. Look at you. Damn, how do you look even better on screen?”

“I don’t.”

“Uh, yes you do. Fuck, I’m lucky.” 

Sander snorted, staring at Robbe with love stoned eyes, still eating Robbe’s croque as he used his hand to try and stop his boyfriend from filming him.

Videos from Robbe trying to teach Sander skating, him failing incredibly, but then cheering Robbe on as he, of course, did amazing. Videos of them taking a picture in a supermarket trolley, struggling to get in, trying to kiss each other even though they knew it was impossible. Videos of them lying down on a blanket in the grass, watching the sunset together on a June evening, their fingers and legs intertwined, as Sander turned the camera towards their faces to film them giving each other a long kiss. Videos of Robbe taking the Bowie test, his boyfriend making him guess the song by saying a lyric, and him failing miserably, but getting loaded with kisses for trying so hard anyway. Videos of Robbe putting on his angel necklace in the mirror, Sander’s voice audible in the background, saying: ‘’My angel.’’

And then the screen turned black again. And then it was just Sander. Standing at the mural he once made of him to declare his love to him in a way that stayed forever.

“Hi there, baby.” He said, his smile being as gorgeous as ever, lighting up the entire place.

“It’s your birthday today. And I just want to wish you a very happy one, hopefully the happiest one yet. You deserve all the love and happiness in the world, as you make it a better place just by existing. You’ve shown me what love and loyalty is in a way nobody or nothing ever did before. You are everything to me. The entire fucking world. I love you so much, Robbe Ijzermans. So fucking much. Happy birthday, baby.”

Sander smiled and winked, licking his lips and brushed his nose with his free hand, before giving a kiss towards the camera and closing it off.

And that was it.

And that’s when Robbe realized he was full on crying.

“Sander...” The blonde looked up at him hopefully, him clearly not being sure whether these were good tears or bad tears.

“Yes?”

Robbe looked up from his phone, tossing it away in a whim and crawling back up onto Sander’s lap immediately. He pushed him down against the back of the couch, climbing all over him and pressing his entire body, including his lips, on his.

They kissed. And kissed. And kissed. As seconds, minutes, maybe even hours felt to pass by. Sander’s hands travelled all over Robbe’s body. First his face, then his back, drawing circles on his hips as his hands slid down his shirt a little bit. His hands gripped his thighs as Robbe pulled his hair and bit his lower lip, releasing a groan from Sander. 

Robbe released his lips from Sander’s to take a breath, but also to look into his eyes and finally be able to put into words how much this present meant to him.

“Sander... that was... the best thing I have ever received in my entire life.”

Sander’s eyes turned wide. Happy. Incredibly relieved. “It _was?”_

“God, yes. How long did it take you to make that?”

“Like... a few days? I don’t really know. It doesn’t matter anyway. What matters is that you like it. And that it’s special enough for someone as special like you.”

Robbe clicked his tongue softly, just shaking his head in disbelief from left to right as he studied Sander’s face, his expression looking ever as serious when those last words left his lips. He just couldn’t believe this boy was his. And that this boy made him feel special like this.

“Sander...” Robbe started, moving both hands to his boyfriend’s face to caress his cheeks with his thumbs. His skin was so incredibly soft, just another one of the countless things that were perfect about him. He then finally continued, “I’ve never felt more special. More loved. More appreciated. You make me feel so many things at once and I’ve never experienced that before. The fact that you made this... I don’t even know how to put into words how much it means to me. How much _you_ mean to me.”

Robbe stayed silent for a few seconds, giving Sander a chance to let the words sink in, as the boy he loved so much seemed a little overwhelmed by all the love Robbe was giving him, his eyes tearing up and his smile looking as soft as ever.

“I love you so much, Sander. So, so much.”

Sander wrapped his arms around Robbe’s waist again, pulling him closer to him for a hug, both boys burying their noses into each other’s necks and just... staying there for a while. Breathing the other in, enjoying and appreciating each other and their presence. Sander rocked Robbe from left to right slowly, his hands caressing his back soothingly in a way that made Robbe want to fall asleep in his arms.

“Now at least I finally know why you always filmed my face the entire time,” Robbe laughed, and felt Sander hiding his own laugh into his neck. The feeling of his nose brushing against his skin set his body on fire. 

“It wasn’t just for this, though. I really loved having videos of you during times I didn’t have you by my side. At night or at day.” Robbe felt his heart swell as the older boy made a confession of which he knew he was shy to reveal. It was one of Robbe’s favorite sides of Sander. The vulnerable one. The honest one. The one that wasn’t afraid to be himself around Robbe unconditionally. 

Robbe backed down a little and pressed a kiss towards Sander’s forehead, moving his face down to make their noses touch each other, finally able to see his pretty green eyes once again.

“I love you. Thank you so much for this present.”

Sander smiled softly. “I love you, too. But this wasn’t your only present, though.”

Robbe moved backwards, his eyebrows turning into a frown. “Then what else?”

Sander snorted, moving a hand through Robbe’s already messy brown locks, making it even more of a perfect mess.

His eyes twinkled as he stared into Robbe’s eyes, his fingers moving underneath Robbe’s shirt once again, the tips massaging his hips. He pressed a kiss against Robbe’s ear, after he finally whispered: “Let’s save that for tonight, shall we? We wouldn’t want to risk anyone walking in on us.”

Robbe shoved Sander against his arm slowly, enjoying and admiring the boy that was sitting in front of him more and more as the seconds passed.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And you love it.”

Robbe smiled, kissing Sander’s lips. “I do.”

He pressed his lips against Sander’s again, pulling him closer towards him by the collar of his shirt, as he finally sighed: “ _Best birthday ever.”_

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!!! i'm back with yet another short fic, this time about robbe's birthday. for the person who asked me to write this: thank you for the idea! i hope you like how it turned out. if you have any more short fic requests, please let me know. i'm always open for recommendations!
> 
> please let me know what you thought of this one in the comments!!! it means the world to me to receive feedback. <3


End file.
